urbanlegendmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Thomas
''Sasha Thomas ''is the Host of WZAB The Voice Of Pendleton University. She is the girlfriend of Parker Riley, a student at Pendleton and friend acquintance of Natalie Simon, Brenda Bates, Paul Gardener and Damon Brooks. She is killed by Brenda Bates under the guise of her hooded killer disguise by the Radio Star's Death Legend. She is portrayed by Tara Reid and appears only in Urban Legend. Urban Legend Sasha is first heard on the radio of Michelle Mancini's vehicle as it passing along the highway into New Hampshire. She is heard conversing with a girl who has stolen all her roomate's birth control pills leaving her eventual pregant and having to leave school. Her dilemma appears to be she wants another roomate and won't find one that late in the summester. The solution to the problem is never heard as a car almost collides with Michelle Mancini and following her fright she puts on her Total Eclipse Of The Heart Cassette. Sasha is then seen following the death of Michelle Mancini in the WZAB Radio Station Office engaging in a conversation with a girl named Felicia who has swallowed a man she has had sex with's semen. She worries and asks wether she should have her stomach pumped for which Sasha answers with she should have the air pumped out of her head. She prescripes what to take and stay away from the volcano before it erupts. Sasha is then seen in the Pendleton Lobby with Parker, Natalie, Damon and Brenda discussing Michelle Mancini's decapitation informed by reporter David Macaree. Sasha is seen a second time in the lobby discussing Damon's disappearence and then again in the Pendleton Library with Natalie showing her Kama Sutra book she's checked out to practice on with Parker. She tells Natalie that the Gang High Beam Intiation Legend is no myth as it is said in the Encyclopedia Of Urban Legends. Sasha isn't seen again until Parker's Stanley Hall Massacre Commeration Party where she seems disappointed with Parker's nasty dismissal of Paul's Claim. Sasha then departs from the party to go the radio station where her broadcaster is killed and she is pursued by the killer of Michelle, Damon and Tosh. Sasha is killed back in her broadcasting room before Natalie and's body is left posed in the room instead of being taken to Stanley Hall with the others. Her body is then found by Campus Officer Reece Wilson who reports her murder to the police department of New Hamsphire but finds not response. Sasha's death is heard broadcasted over the radio at Parker's Party following his death and is heard by the creepy man she conversed with her earlier and by Natalie prompting her to go the radio station. Death Brenda proceeded after Sasha's pleas of she doesn't want to die to cut her head in half with the battle-axe stolen from William Wexler's office and then finally slice her head off. Trivia *Sarah Michelle Gellar accept Sasha's role but had to back out due to schedule conflicts with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe was originally offered the role of Sasha, but turned it down to take part in Halloween: 20 Years Later.